


Distortion

by violet569



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Follows the Original Plot, Nara Shikamaru| OC, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet569/pseuds/violet569
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epsilon is imperfect.<br/>At a young age, she was diagnosed with a disease that would put her in a mad house if she wasn't careful. But despite that fact, she was a genius. She created a temporary antidote to her disease, though it could never actually go away. Her parents were never actually there for her, much less there at all. They were always traveling because of their job, which left her older brother, Rho,  to take care of her. She gained some friends at school, but for every one friend, there would be two enemies. The one thing that would help soothe her pain the most, was the childish anime called Naruto.  She couldn't get enough of it. But one day, just like every other typical story, something happened, that changed her life forever.<br/>-<br/>She walked by her computer when an ad caught her eye. She sat down to look at it closer. It was a small ad, not worth much attention, but there was something about it that was, odd, to say the least.<br/>-<br/>Next thing she knew, her old world was gone, and a new world opened up in front of her. Will she accept it, or reject it completely? Will she be able to find someone else that can take care of her, just like her brother? Or will she be alone and left in the dust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy Naruto Girl

Epsilon tapped her pencil on the desk impatiently as she looked out the window to the school grounds. She checked the black watch on her left hand. ' _Only 5 more minutes. Just 5 minutes until the bell rings for winter break._ ' She tapped her foot, anxiously awaiting that wonderfully annoying chime that let everyone know that their pain was finally over.

She looked at the glass to see her reflection staring back at her. She had long, dark brown, almost black hair that reached just past her hips. Her left eye was a bright green, but her right... She lifted the piece of hair that was always covering it, to reveal a black iris. In the sunlight, it glinted and changed colors from black, to purple, then yellow, then back to black. She looked down and allowed the piece of hair to fall back into place. She tugged at the sleeves of her giant dark blue coat that was overtop a white, short sleeved blouse. She also smoothed out her black pants. Almost every other girl choose to wear a skirt, but she hated anything that prevented her from running, muchless flashing someone every time she went to pick something up. She tugged her scarf away from neck before straightened her headphones, which were also around her neck. Then contemplated putting them on and listening to music, but quickly rejected the idea.

She saw her teacher and half of the other administrators standing over her, giving her unwanted and tedious lectures. She shook the thought off. ' _No more boring lectures in…'_ She glanced at her watch again. ' _Two minutes and 34 seconds. Just gotta wait until then…_ ' It seemed like seconds, minutes, hours went by before she heard it.

**Ring ring! “School is now dismissed.”**

The people that had already crowed around the door began to push and shove their way out of the classroom. She grinned. 'Time for the fun to begin.' She waited until everyone was out before Turning to her best friend who sat right next to her.

“You walking with me today Kyle?” She asked with a grin.

He shrugged with a hint of a smile on his face. “Sure why not. I’ve got time to kill.” He ruffled his short brown hair, making it even messier than before.

She picked up her backpack, which weighed at least a million times her weight, and slung it across her shoulder. She picked up his backpack and set it on his desk, just like always, while he was talking to the teacher. “You say that everyday.” She said grinning. She began to exit the classroom. “Come on slowpoke or you're going to be late getting home.”

He chuckled, picking up his own backpack. “Alright I'm coming Flash.”

She grabbed his jacket sleeve and dragged him behind her as she began walking. “Too slow.” He smiled and allowed the skinny girl to drag him along.

“Where to?” He asked curiously.

She smiled back at him. “The school library of course!”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Don't tell me you are going to get even more books.”

“Of course I am! More Naruto books!” She said enthusiastically. “Let's go come on!” She turned back around and bumped into a pair of girls. She grinned. “Hey April and Willow!” The two taller girls looked down at Epsilon.

“Well look who it is. Hey Epsilon. You going to check out more Naruto books?” The bold blonde asked.

“Does that question even need an answer April?” Epsilon asked back and April smiled.

“Of course not.” She replied.

Willow, the other girl had short dark blue hair and glasses. “Maybe we should leave her be. I mean--”

“Nonsense!” Epsilon let go of Kyle’s jacket and wrapped one arm around each of the girl's necks, making them bend down so she could reach them. “Hey, you should walk with us once I get my books, okay?”

April ruffled her long hair. “Of course little one.” Epsilon pouted at that comment, but quickly ran off to the library, leaving her three friends behind. April turned to Kyle. “You should ask her out you know.”

His face immediately flushed red. “B-but--”

“Come on.” She pressed the subject. “Today is the last day to do it for another two weeks. Two weeks until you get a chance to ask her again.” She put her hands on her hips. “You know she--” Willow tapped April’s shoulder just as Epsilon burst out of the library with too many books in hand.

“Speak of the devil..” April commented. She turned to a grinning Epsilon with books everywhere she could fit them. She had six large pockets, three on each side, and each one had a book in it. She had at least four books in her hand and there was even one sticking out of her backpack. “Woah there. They let you take that many?”

She nodded her head. “I have twelve in total. But…” She trailed off, looking crestfallen.

Willow stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “What is it?”

“I got books 2 through 13 because the first one was missing.” She looked down.

April chuckled. “That doesn't really matter does it? I mean you've read the entire thing at least 3 times am I right?” Epsilon nodded. “And you've watched all the episodes at least twice, right?” She nodded her head again.

“But when even I restart a series, I always like to have at least the first book with me.” Epsilon looked even more crestfallen. April walking over and ruffled her hair again, making her look up.

“But you already know what happens so you can just envision it in your head right?” Epsilon’s eye lit up and she nodded, giving them a closed eyed smile. “Now let’s get a move on so I can get home and sleep.” They all turned and began walking home.

-Time skip brought to you by Bisquick-

As they all were walking home, Epsilon trotted ahead of the group while they stood in a line, creating a sidewalk block. “Hey,” she said turning to they so that she was walking backwards. “If you had to go into a fantasy world what would it be?” She directed the question to all of them.

“I would _so_ want to be in one of those Jackie Chan or Jet Li movies.” April said enthusiastically, throwing a punch in the air.

Willow put a finger to her chin. “Well, I guess being in the Harry Potter world or Percy Jackson world wouldn't be so bad.” She turned to Kyle. “What about you?”

Kyle looked up. “I dunno really.”

“Oh come on.” April put her hands on her hips. “You could think of something, can't you?”

He thought about it again. “Alien maybe? Or maybe even Predator. Or possibly Jurassic Park.” He looked to Epsilon. “You?”

She grinned, laced her fingers, placed them behind her head, and the turned around. “Naruto.” April, Willow, and Kyle all said in unison. Epsilon giggled.

“Of course!” She didn't turn around but she was loud enough that you could hear her. “Wouldn't it be great though? To be a ninja and gain amazing powers and to gain so many friends in the process? Wouldn't that be great?”

All of her friends smiled warmly. “Of course it would be.” April spoke up. “Now it's time for Willow and I to take our leave. Our neighborhood is right here.” She and Willow turned towards the street. “See ya Epsilon.”

“Bye!” She then started to skip on, even with her heavy backpack.

April chuckled. “I don't know how she does it.” Kyle began to walk away when April up a hand on his shoulder. “Don't mess this up.” She whispered in his ear. She and Willow then waved their goodbyes and headed down the subdivision’s street.

Kyle had to sprint to her to catch up. With her hands still folded behind her head, she turned to Kyle. “So,” she started. “You doing anything special over the break?”

He thought about it. “Nothing special.”

“Good! I was wondering if you wanted to come over for Christmas? Or maybe just a Christmas dinner?” She smiled at him. “Maybe you could even sleep over so you can be there on my birthday.” He was stunned. “Oh and don't worry, I've already invited April and Willow and they said yes to everything!”

He smiled back at her. “I would love to come. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind.”

“Great!” She turned forward again with a wide smile on her face.

Kyle thought it was so cute when she got so happy. His face began to get pink and he fidgeted as he walked. He wanted to ask her out, but didn’t know how to do it or what to say. “Uh, Epsilon.”

She turned to his with a serious face. “What is it?”

“It’s just, um.” His face became redder as he spoke. “Well, I know that Anime Con is coming up, so I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

She tilted her head. “Hm. I would love to go, but I don’t know if my brother would let me.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “D-don’t worry about it. I was just wondering. Y-you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

She let her hands fall to her sides and grasped them behind her back. She turned to him and gave him a close eyed grin. “No, it’s not that, I would love to go! Really! It’s just…” She trailed off, looking down. “Nevermind.” She looked up and forced a smile. “I’ll text you if I can.” She noticed her neighborhood coming up so she decided to go ahead and run to it. She waved goodbye to Kyle. “See ya! I’ll text you later to let you know, kay?”

He nodded his head, a smile displayed on his face. He’d actually done it. She ran off without looking behind her. As she disappeared into her neighborhood, he couldn’t help but wonder, ' _Did I say something wrong_?'

-Minutes later-

Epsilon took out the house keys and slid it into the lock. She turned it and the lock clicked open. She pushed the door open and yelled, “I’m home!” The tv could be heard from the other room so she walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked into the main room where the tv was playing and she spotted her older brother sitting on the couch watching the show ‘Naruto’. “I’m back.” She said casually.

His show went to commercial and he turned around to greet her. “Hey Epsilon. How was school?” His hair was white like snow and his eyes were a deep and warm brown.

“It was good, Rho.” She passed by him and started up the stairs.

He chuckled. “When are you going to give me a different answer?”

She turned back around with a smile. “When you stop asking the same question.” She then continued up the stairs, before stopping once more. She went back down the stairs to ask her brother something. “Hey Rho, a friend invited me to go to Anime Con with him, can I go?”

He looked up, thinking about it. “Maybe.” He looked back to her. “I would say yes, but you should probably check with mom and dad first.”

She turned away. “Thanks.” She then headed up the stairs and opened the door.

Her brother shouted after her. “And don't forget to take _those_ pills!”

“I won't!” She yelled back. She went inside her bedroom and closed the door. She dropped her backpack on her bed and signed onto her computer. While it was turning on, she open a drawer underneath the desk and pulled out a single white pill, just the size of any other. She set it down by the side of her computer, while she pulled up the website that contained the first Naruto book that she could read online. She walked back over to her bed and pulled out all the Naruto books in her pockets except for the second book. She stuffed her phone and it’s charger in a different one. She didn't know why the charger, but it seemed like she needed to take it. She plopped back onto the chair next to her desk and leaned her head back. Then that's when she heard them.

The whispers.

A hand immediately went to her head. Epsilon hissed in agony. Then it went away. ' _It's wearing off._ ' She set her head down on the computer with a huff. ' _It's so hard. It's so hard for me to pretend everything is alright, that nothing hurts._ ' She held her head in her hands. ' _But it hurts so bad_.' She took some more of the white pills and stuffed them into a different pocket. There was a knock at the door and she turned, dropping her hands to her sides.

“Come in.”

Her brother entered with a sad smile on his face. “Mom and dad called. They said they wouldn't be home for another couple weeks.”

Epsilon looked away angrily. “Ch’. Figures. They’ve been away for five months, a few more weeks won't hurt.”

He took a step in her room. “Epsilon--” then stopped himself.

“Thank you.” She said softly, the anger vanishing from her voice. “You remembered.”

He gave a sad smile. “Of course. I know you don't like to be pitied.” He walk over to her and hugged her. “How could I ever forget?”

She hugged him back and looked up to meet his gaze. “Why don't you get dinner ready?” She slowly pulled away from his embrace. “I'll be down in a few minutes.” He nodded and gave her a smile. He then walked out and closed the door behind him.

She shook her head with a smile on her face. ' _He always knows how to brighten the mood.'_ She walked by her computer when an ad caught her eye. She sat down to look at it closer. It was a small ad, not worth much attention, but there was something about it that was, odd, to say the least.

It read:  
Enter the Naruto world!  
Be a ninja and gain amazing powers!  
Make friends everywhere you go!  
Join the Naruto world now!

It had little animations of Kakashi other ninja fighting shadows of other ninja. Epsilon was bored so she decided to click it. A box appeared on her screen that had a loading bar in it with text above. The text said, “Loading you into the Naruto world now.”

As the bar progressed, she began to get sleepy. It increased and she became even more tired. 54, 59, 65, 72, 83, 97… She was almost asleep by now, barely able to keep her eyes open. ' _No, I can't go to sleep now. I want…_ ' The gauge reached 98. ' _To know…_ ' It hit 99. ' _What…_ ' The bar reached 100 percent and the text changed to, “Within moments you will enter the Naruto world. Good luck!” ' _Happens…_ ' And that's when she blacked out.


	2. Caught

The Hokage took the pipe out of his mouth and puffed smoke. He looked down at his official papers and sighed. He didn't like to do all this work so early in the morning. He glanced out the window at the rising sun. It was to early to be doing paper work, so he set his brush next to the scroll he was working on and put the pipe back in his mouth. The was a knock at the door and he took a few second to remove the pipe from his mouth again, before replying, "Come in."

Two ninja burst through the door, breathing heavily. "Hokage." One started, out of breath. "We've got a big problem."

The Hokage sighed. "Don't tell me it's Naruto." ' _It's way too early for this'_ , he thought to himself.

"It is Naruto!" The other replied. "He's started stealing things various shops!"

He sighed again. "Send Iruka. He should be able to deal with him."

"Yes Lord Third." They replied at the same time. They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage put the pipe back in his mouth. There was way too much action in the morning for one Hokage could handle. He rest his back against the wall, and soon drifted to sleep.

-

A few minutes later, the Hokage say upright, getting a chill down his spine. He was confused and slightly groggy. He looked at the clock near the door. It had only been a few minutes since he had fallen asleep. _'Odd. I normally can sleep no matter what for at least a few hours, then why did I wake up? I see no reason that should have--_. His thoughts were cut off when he felt an internal tug. A mass of chakra was building in the forest. He glanced to the area he thought it was coming from, and his eyes widened.

In a section of the forest, the winds blew harshly. Quickly, the winds picked up its pace and trees were ripped from the ground. The ground trembled from the mass of wind and chakra. Villagers slowly began to look around, searching for the source that was making the ground shake. A small beam of white light shot up from what seemed to be the epicenter. It rapidly expanded and became more ferocious. The winds we're so violent, he could feel them from where he was. The pillar of light now engulfed a good portion of the forest, roughly about a little less than a mile.

A ninja appeared in the room. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail where it spiked out in different directions. He wore a green jounin vest just like many other ninja. The two scars on the right side of his face shifted has a worried expression crossed his face. “Hokage.” He started. “The massive amount of chakra--”

“I know.” The Hokage cut him off with a grave tone of voice, still staring intently out the window.

“What do we do about it?” He asked questioningly, also looking out the window.

Seconds later, the vortex of light collapse in on itself with an ear shattering boom. A chakra wave rippled across the town. Most of the villagers fell unconscious from the sheer force. Most of the ninja wandering about where able to stay awake, yet most of them held their head in pain. The Hokage turned to the ninja.

“Shikaku, have someone round up the medic ninja that aren't in severe pain and help the villagers, then the ninjas.” He scrawled a short list of names onto a piece of paper, then handed it to the ninja. “You take these three ninja and search the area where the light came from. Be very careful out there. I’ve never seen anything like it. Keep your guard up at all times.”

Shikaku nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Third Hokage turned back to the window. ' _What in the world could that have been…'_

~

“Next.” Epsilon sat upright, awake from her sleep. She turned behind her and there was tree that she had been sleeping against. ' _How did I get here?_ ' She internally questioned herself. She slowly stood up, placing her hand on the tree for balance, when a wave of nausea hit her and she collapsed back to the ground. She waited a few seconds before trying again, yielding the same result. ' _I could have sworn I was at my desk…'_ She once again tried to stand up, this time actually managing not to fall. Her legs shook and threatened to buckle under her. She rested her hand on the rough bark of the tree, desperately needing its support. The were a series of russells from the bushes around her, to quiet for an average ear to hear, yet she hear it.

“Hello?” She asked turning around. The voices whispered in her ears.

**She looks normal.**

**But she could be a threat.**

**Looks can be deceptive.**

**Everything is deceptive.**

That was all she heard before she was able to block them out again. It was getting harder and harder each time, the effort wearing her out in the process.

“C-can you help me?” She stuttered, not actually knowing if someone was there or not. “Could you tell me where I am?” Her words speed up as she became nervous. ' _I have to get back to my brother._ ' She thought restlessly. _'He's probably worrying about me right now…_ '

A person clad in a green vest and black pants stepped forward, out of the bushed but into the shadows. His had even, nicely tanned skin. His hair was pulled back but it spiked out in the back. There was a distinctive scar across the bridge of his nose. Epsilon took in a sharp breath. ' _He looks just like… No it can't be. That's impossible anyways._ ' He put up his hands up defensively, trying to show her that he wouldn't hurt her.

“Hello, there.” He spoke cautiously as to not upset her.

Her eyes widened in fright. _'But it sounds exactly like him! But how! How is that possible!_ ' She looked around feeling multiple pairs of eyes on her, not just the person in front of her. “Are you going to hurt me?” She asked, her voice revealing her frightened state.

He took a few tentative steps toward her. “No of course--”

“What about the others behind you? What about them?” She took a step back and glanced behind the man, before looking back at him. “Are they going to hurt me?”

The man’s eyes widened with surprise and he looked behind him, then back at her. “No. Their not going to hurt you.” Then he spoke under his breath. “Unless something goes wrong…”

She took another step back, frightened half to death. “W-where am I?” It took all of her willpower to stop herself from falling down. Now she even had to try and stop her legs from shaking.

The man hesitated, then answered. “You are on the forest outskirts near The Village Hidden in the Leaves.”

Epsilon panicked. “No…” She trailed off. Then got louder as she spoke. “No, no, no NONO!” She was now yelling. All attempts of trying to stand failed when she collapsed onto her knees. She grabbed her head in her hands, desperately trying to convince herself this wasn't real. As much as she didn't like Earth, her home, and everything in it, she couldn't and didn't want to believe that she was here.

“Wake up!” She screamed. “Wake up wake up wake up!” She shut her eyes tight. “I lied! I don't want to be here! Take me back! TAKE ME BACK!” Her eyes watered and tears threatened to spill. “I wanna go home…” She broke down. She sobbed and tears ran down her cheek. “I wanna go home…” She repeated. Her eyes flashed open, filled with a new sense of energy. She abruptly stood up and dashed away from the tree. Away from the men she now believe to be ninja. Away from her new found pain.

She didn't look behind her. Not even when a different voice behind her yelled, “Catch her!” She was running, even when she heard the voices again.

**Head.**

**Right calf.**

**Left foot.**

She quickly moved her head to the left, right as a kunai flew past her face. It sliced a few strands of her hair off and they slowly drifted to the ground. She then jumped, narrowly avoiding two kunai that would have hit her legs. They promptly stuck in the ground under her. She landed, quickly grabbing the two kunai and threw them behind her. She heard one imbed itself in a tree. She heard a grunt from where she threw the other. She saw the shadow of a person against the tree. She looked closer and saw the shadow of the kunai sticking out of his shoulder.

Her eyes widened. She brought her hands up and stared at them, horrified. She slowly turned her hands around. They were shaking and dirty. Nothing special about them, yet she felt something had changed. _'How did I…_ ' The voices spoke up again.

**Head. Head.**

**Aim for her head.**

She turned just in time to have a swift kick connect to her cheek. She briefly was knocked out. Seconds later when she awoke, the world was sideways. Everything was blurry and in shades of gray. She could see feet. Four pairs of feet. She slowly looked up to see their faces.

“I-Iruka?” The man’s eyes widened as she said his name. She saw the man next to him and her eyes widened. “K-kakashi?” His eyes widened as well. She was just barely able to see the other two, but recognized them immediately. “A-Asuma and Shikaku too?” They were all stunned. They had never seen this girl before, and yet she knew their names.

Asuma crouched down to get closer to her level. There was a kunai in his hand and blood slowly dripping from his shoulder. ' _He must have been the one I hit._ ' She propped herself up on her elbow, still not reaching his height. “How do you know our names?” He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

She tilted her head, trying to come up with an answer that didn't sound crazy, even though she was still extremely frightened. “Does it matter?” She pivoted on her elbow and kicked all their legs out from under them. They fell back and she bolted. Once again she was on the run.

Seconds later, she froze. She tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't react. Without being able to move her head, she glanced down so she her shadow had darkened. Shadow. She was still terrified but she managed to mentally slap herself. ' _Shadows! Shikaku is here so that means shadows are bad_!' The ninjas recovered and stalked their way over to her. They stepped in front of her view. She unconsciously beg and crying again, but this time without making a sound. What was happening to her? She never cried! Not ever! Yet here she was, crying and sniffing in front of the ninja.

Pity flashed across Iruka’s face. They leaned into one another so they could whisper and converse, no doubt about what to do with her. She caught bits and pieces, but the voices filled the rest in.

“I think **..we should..** take **..her to the..** Hokage.”

“But what if **..she turned out..** to be **..a threat..**?”

“ **..We will..** stand by **..his side through the..** process.”

“Fine but **..what do we do..** if she **..is a threat..**?”

“That's **..for the Hokage..** to decide.”

“Deal.”

Epsilon didn't understand why the voices decided to fill in the blanks, but she was glad for it. She now knew exactly what they had planned for her. She looked at herself and realized that she still had her regular clothes on. Her coat, scarf, pants, shirt, and headphones were all the same. She even spotted the second Naruto book in her pocket. If they found that she would be in trouble. She’d had to explain why she had it.

Iruka turned to her and gave her a warm smile. “Will you tell me what your name is since you seem to already know ours?”

She shut her eyes in defiance, though it didn’t seem very defiant since the couldn’t move at all.

“I see. You don’t trust us.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Well that’s understandable since we did try to attack you.” She peeked out of one of her eyes. “But we are going to take you to the Hokage. The question is, will you come peacefully, or will we have to force you?”

She opened her eyes and looked away, trying to think but barely able to because of the whispers.

**Do it.**

**Stay away!**

**They’re stronger than you are.**

**Death comes to everyone eventually.**

With that finally comment she slightly nodded her head, not even daring herself to speak, for fear that she would break into tears again. She knew that they were all far stronger than her and she was afraid what they would do to her if they tried to ‘force’ her like they said.

“Good.” Iruka pipped up, clapping his hands together. “I’m afraid that we are going to have to tie you up, just in case, but I promise you that we won't hurt you on purpose.”

Epsilon closed her eyes, once again not daring herself to speak. Shikaku moved himself in such a way that allowed her wrists to be tied, since of course their actions were in sync because of the shadow possession. When they were finally satisfied with her immobilization, meaning that they used _way_ too much rope, so much much in fact that it snaked around her entire body from her feet to her neck, Shikaku released her from his jutsu and Kakashi caught her before she fell. He slung her across his shoulder and began to walk. Her head bumped against his back as they walked. She was too tired to do much else. The soft thumping of Kakashi’s footsteps made her drowsy. The combination of the fact that she was exhausted and now drowsy, made her very sleepy.

As she drifted to sleep, she heard Asuma speak. “Look at that. The kid’s wiped out. No wonder. Even I would be tired after that.” He chuckled and she drifted to sleep.


	3. Light as a Feather

Kakashi was getting tired. He didn’t think that a small little girl no taller than 5 feet and no heavier than 80 pounds, could get so heavy within a walk. She was asleep, laying across his shoulder, no doubt having tired herself out from her panic attack. That was even obvious to him. He didn’t see her as a threat. Only a scared little kid. He thought back to when she skillfully dodged the kunai and threw two back at them. A  _ very skilled _ little kid.

 

The one thing that troubled him though, was that fact that she knew their names. All of their names. He had never met such a peculiar girl before. If he had, he would have remembered it, but no such thing happened. He thought back that moment.

 

~

 

_ The girl look up, tired and exhausted, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her eyes widened in disbelief. “I-Iruka?” She spoke in a shaky tone. Iruka’s eyes widened.  _ Maybe he just recognized her.  _ His theory was shattered when she turned to him. “K-kakashi?” His visible eye widened. She then turned to his other two comrades. “A-Asuma and Shikaku too?” Their eyes widened too. They all stood there in shock. _

 

_ Asuma crouched down. “How do you know our names?” All surprise was gone from his face. He was just suspicious now. _

 

_ The girl tilted her head like she was thinking about it, not even fazed by Asuma’s rough tone. “Does it matter?” _

 

~

 

He shivered at the thought. It was so.. so…  _ strange _ . He didn't understand how the girl could know their names. ' _ Could it have been a new jutsu?' _ He thought to himself. ' _ Yeah that has to be it.' _ Iruka, who was in front of Kakashi, began to slow down, so Kakashi did the same.

 

“We're almost here.” He spoke up, turning to look at the rest of us. “Don't forget we have to tell him all the details.” Shikaku and Asuma, who were behind him, nodded and slowed down.

 

They traveled up the stairs toward the Hokage's office at a slower pace since Iruka could tell he was getting tired from holding her. He looked back at the grey haired man and smiled. "Are you getting tired of hold a little pipsqueak old man?"   
  
Kakashi sighed. "Yes. I'm afraid I am. The weight of a of five pound girl puts too much stress on my shoulders." He spoke sarcastically and waved his hand lazily but dismissively.   
  
Asuma put a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "Hey," he started. "Don't you guys think it was weird that a girl that we've never seen or heard about knows our names?" He voiced the question that was on all of their minds. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

  
"That is odd alright." Shikaku looked up to the sky. "That is a fact that we must tell the Hokage." He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "What a drag.."   
  
Iruka chuckled. "Like father like son." He reached the doors to the office and the two ninja nodded their heads, recognizing his entourage. They eyed the girl wrapped in rope and one raised an eyebrow, but both wisely chose not to speak. Iruka rapped quick and short on the door. There was a pause before a muffled, "Come in" could be heard. Iruka stepped in with Kakashi, Asuma, and Shikaku right behind him.   
  
The Hokage raised an eyebrow, just like the ninja outside, when he spotted the girl. The four ninja walked into the room in a single file line and respectfully stood at attention.

 

The Hokage waved his hand. “Please sit.” The ninja sat immediately except for Kakashi. He slowly moved the girl off his shoulder trying not to wake her, and laid her on the ground in front of him before sitting himself. The Hokage folded his hands and placed his elbows on the table in front of him. “Explain everything to me in detail.” He glanced at the girl. “Especially her.” He added pointedly.

 

-

 

Each of the four ninja took turns in relating information. Every once in awhile, one of the men would stop, causing another to pick up the story.

 

When they were finished, the Hokage grumbled to himself. “So,” he started and the ninja stiffened. "She knew your names." They hesitantly nodded. "And she seemed to have pretty good combat skills." They nodded again. "And she didn't know where she was." Once again, they all nodded. "And she was at the  _ exact _ center of that light." Shikaku sighed.   
  
"Yes lord Hokage." He said wearily.   
  
The girl started to stir, not yet opening her eyes. They all leaned in closer to get a better look. She squeezed her eyes tight before slowly opening them. Her fringe still covered her right eye, but her left eye was bright green in color. Despite that fact, the Hokage could tell that there was no sparkle in her eye. There was something else. He couldn't quite tell what else lied behind though. Her eyed widened.   
  
"D-did I fall asleep?" She spoke in a shaky tone of voice.   
  
Kakashi smiled under his mask at her. "Yes you did. You were light as a feather though." Shikaku snickered and Asuma coughed, trying to cover that fact that he was laughing. Iruka grinned at him.   
  
She narrowed her visible eye. "I'm not that heavy  _ Kakashi _ ." She emphasized his name to let him know that she was most definitely talking to him.   
  
The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "So she does know your names."   
  
She moved her gaze to him. "I know all the important characters Hiruzen Sarutobi.”   
  
All their eyes widened. "You know his actual name?" Iruka was stunned.   
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't like to repeat myself."   
  
A smile tugged at Asuma's lips. "Good one kid."   
  
She glanced at him. "I feel bad for you." She looked up at the ceiling. "All the ‘what a drag’s you will have to hear." She shook her head. "I wonder how you’ll stay sane." He looked at her like she had grown a second head.   
  
"Anyway," the Hokage cut in. "What is your name little one?"   
  
She glared at him. "Don't call me that." She then looked to the side. Like she was listening to something.

 

"No." She startled him. "No." She said again. "He's not supposed to die by my hand." The ninja all stared at her with wide eyes. "No. He's essential to the plot line." She then realized they were all staring at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

 

The Hokage chuckled despite the situation. “Yes you did.” He decided to ask her again. “Can you tell me what your name is?”

 

The smile that had been slowly creeping onto her face faltered. “I don't want to tell you.”

 

“Oh really?” He challenged. “As long as you are in the leaf village you are at my mercy. I could even kill you if I wanted.” The four ninja stared at him with wide eyes, horrified that he would so that. He winked at them and they got the message, softening up a bit.

 

She still stared at the ceiling. “Please do.”

 

Her comment startled all of them. She  _ asked _ to die? Why? She spoke again. “I'm not even supposed to be here. I’m ruining the carefully crafted plot line.”

 

The Hokage sighed and focused on his desk. “Do you know where you are from?”

 

There was a silence before any words could be heard. “A place very far away.” There was sadness in her voice but she hid it very well.

 

He turned to her. “Well would you like to stay here for the time being?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, but sighed when she saw he really wouldn't take no for an answer.. “Why not...”

 

“Good.” He turned to Kakashi. “Could you find…” He trailed off remembering he didn't know her name.

 

“Just call me Zeta for now.” She said without looking at him.

 

(A/N That name is pronounce zay-tah. Fun fact: that’s the next letter in the greek alphabet, if you didn’t notice already)

 

“Alright.” He looked pointedly at the grey haired ninja. “Could you find Zeta a place to stay temporarily?” Kakashi nodded and he moved to undo the rope when Zeta, as they now know her, spoke up.

 

“That won't be necessary.” She closed her eyes and concentrated. Seconds later the rope slipped off her thin body. She stood up and tried to smooth her wrinkled clothes out. They all stared at her in disbelief.

 

Iruka’s jaw dropped. He had to pick it back up before speaking. “You could have just done that at any time?”

 

She nodded her head. “They told me I could.” The group had a feeling it was no one in the room.

 

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. The Hokage nodded. “You are dismissed.” Kakashi and Zeta then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

The Hokage turned to Iruka. “I’m going to have her tag along with you to the Ninja Academy.” His eyes, which had shrunk down to normal size, were now widening again. “I know this is going to put pressure on you but I think it would be for the best. We can keep an extra eye on her while seeing how she handles other kids.” He sat down, trying to get more comportable. “I might even enroll her once I send some people to test her abilities.” The three remaining ninja’s eyes widened. “Go tend to Naruto and your class now Iruka. You are dismissed.” The Hokage nodded his head and Iruka bowed respectfully before exiting the room.

 

He next turned to Asuma. “Asuma, I need to you get at least two ninja following her everywhere she goes.” He looked away for a split second. “I do believe she is innocent but I cannot say I trust her yet.”

 

Asuma stood up. “That’s smart. I would do the same too. Frankly she doesn’t seem too bad, but something is definitely off about her.” He bowed and the Hokage nodded his head in approval, letting him know that he could leave. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 

The Hokage finally turned to Shikaku. “Shikaku,” He began. “I need you to talk to the three people on this list and make sure that they are free a few days from now. I’ll need them to test Zeta’s abilities.” He quickly wrote down four names on a loose piece of parchment and held them out for him to take.

 

Shikaku nodded and stood up, taking the paper from him. ”Do you have any idea what her real name is?”

 

The Hokage sighed and shook his head. “Not the faintest idea, but I hope she will eventually tell us.”

 

The ninja sighed right along with him. “That might take a while. What a drag…” The Hokage nodded his head to the other man, and he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

The Hokage turned away and faced the window, thinking about the girl. She was different and not necessarily in the best way. ' _ Her eyes. Her eyes…' _

 

~ Elsewhere

 

Neither Kakashi nor Epsilon spoke as they were looking for her new home. Kakashi had managed to find the girl a place to stay, but she hadn’t said a word the entire time. No thank you, no I hate you, no nothing except for the occasional grunt or two from walking. He spotted the house by the color. It was a dark blue with golden trim. There were windows on both the first a second floor. Yes it had a second floor. In fact in was the only one in that area with a second floor. ' _ Well the owner wasn’t lying when he said you couldn’t miss it.' _  Kakashi thought to himself.

 

“You're right.” She spoke out loud. He glanced at her suspiciously. ' _ Was she just thinking what I was thinking, or was she just talking to thin air again?' _ He looked back to the house, he decided to go with the latter, seeing as that the more likely of the two options. They arrived at the front door and and she put her hand out, palm up. He dropped the key into her hand and she placed it in the lock. It turned, and with some effort, she pushed the door open.

 

It was a nice house. The first floor had a brown couch and two chairs that formed a semicircle around a large television and had a coffee table in between. Off to the left there was a kitchen with a island table in the middle. It had all the appliances and cookware a person could ever need or want. In between the two was the stairs which led upwards, but he didn't know what lied up there. Probably the bathroom and bedroom. It might had even had extra rooms. Zeta cleared her throat and walked inside. He followed her in, not knowing what else to do. She patted the couch and dust went flying. She waved her hand infront of her face to rid of the dirt near it. She walked over to check the fridge. She opened it, took a quick sniff and immediately closed the door scrunching up her nose. He didn’t even  _ want _ to know what was in there.

 

An ANBU appeared next to Kakashi and whispered in his ear. He listened and then was handed an envelope. When the ninja had disappeared, he turned to relay the message to Zeta. He cleared his throat to grab her attention. She look at him with her bright green eyes and a bored expression on her face.

 

“You have today as a free day to do whatever you need to do with your house or yourself to get ready for tomorrow.” She raised an eyebrow like she was asking, ‘And what is happening tomorrow?’

 

“You will accompany Iruka to the Academy.” He stated and she deadpanned. “Though you are not officially a part of the Academy, you will attend and you might even be admitted once your skills have been tested.”

 

She turned away from him and continued to inspect the interior of the house. “I don’t have any skills.”

 

He shook his head. Thinking about the small battle in the forest. Now that he thought about it, she was acting different from when they first met. Before she was scared, but now she was less emotional. Less caring. “Anyway, that doesn’t matter. The Hokage wants to test your skills regardless if you think you don’t have any.”

 

"Fine." She said, giving in. He didn't expect her to agree so easily. He didn't know why he thought that, he just assumed that she would put up some of a fight like she had in the forest.   
  
He then remembered that she was new in Konoha. "I can also send someone to show you to the Academy if-"   
  
"I know where it is." She cut in. He sweat dropped. Of course she did.   
  


He walked over to her and handed her the envelope of money. "This is for food and other things that you may need until you start earning money on your own." She took the off-white packet and slid it under her arm. She turned away and started up the stairs.   
  
She paused and looked back to the jounin. "Need something?"   
  
He shook his head. "No. I'll leave now." He turned away. "If you need anything you can ask me." He waved a quick goodbye before jumping into a nearby rooftop. He spotted two ANBU positioned around her new house. ' _ I knew it.' _ He thought. ' _ Of course the Hokage didn't trust her. It wouldn't be smart if he didn't.' _ He then bounded away onto the next building, heading back to the Hokage's office to report to him where she would be living.   
  
~~

  
Epsilon sighed and smacked her palm to her forehead. She let it drag down her face and fall off. Kakashi had left the door open when he left. She slowly walked down the stairs and to the door. She grabbed the handle to close it when she felt a presence. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a shadow quickly dart away. ' _ Figures _ .' She thought to herself. ' _ I knew he wouldn't completely trust me.' _ She closed the door and headed up the stairs. ' _ I would be concerned if he didn't. I don't even trust myself...' _ And with that she was up the stairs.   
  
There were two doors on her left and one on her right. She looked ahead and there was one at the end of the hall too. She opened the door in her right. It was a bathroom painted in shades of dark green. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't the master bath. The tub/shower was on the far wall with the sink on the other side, and the toilet in the middle. The were even a few fake plants in there. It reminded her of a forest. She made a mental note to replace the fake plants with real ones. She then closed the door and went to the first room on the left.   
  
She opened it and it was a wash of light blue and white. It was a guest bedroom and it reminded her of the ocean. There were a few seashells on the dresser next to the wall. The bed was queen sized and the backboard was the only side touching the wall. It had light blue sheets with white pillows. There was fishnet behind it, and on the opposite side of the dresser was a large window with white curtains that matched with the blue walls. She closed the door and headed to the second room on the left.   
  
She opened this one and it had white walls that were padded. Her guess was that it was a training room considering the amount of dents and slash marks there were int he walls. She could use it for something else should the need arise, because the fact that the room was virtually empty. She closed it and moved on the the last door at the end of the hallway.   
  
Epsilon reached out her hand to grab the handle, but stopped, centimeters away, and pulled her hand back to her side. Something was off about that room. The voices got stronger in there than they were for the rest of the house. She hesitantly brought her hand back up to grab it again. Her hand shook as she slowly placed it on top of the handle. She grasped it and opened it quickly. She spotted a figure jumped out the open window. She ran to the window, which was one that you could sit in, and leaned out the edge. She glanced around, not finding the shadow that had jumped out the window of the two story house. The voices then disappeared. She sighed, leaned back, closed the window, and locked it tight. She then turned around, getting a glimpse of the room she was in.

 

The walls were a deep shade of purple which complimented the pure white and fuzzy carpet. Yes, all the other rooms had wood floors but this one had carpet. The ceiling was a light purple at the edges and got darker as it got closer to the middle. By the center, the ceiling was black. In the middle or the room facing the door was a queen sized bed with white sheets. The backboard was black in color and had swirly designs, and the pillows up against it were purple. On the right side of the bed, the side that she was on, there was a window that extended from the walls with a couple of purple pillows, which she was currently sitting on top of. On one wall next to the bed, there were two large sliding glass doors that lead out onto a large balcony. Beside the window that she sat in, there was a large black round chair that looked like a single person couch. On the other side was a desk with a chair and an empty glass case above it. ' _ Wonder what that’s for.' _

 

On the bed’s left side there was a dresser, a hammock, and another door. The hammock was in the corner next to the bed, and it was mostly purple with some had black designs. She then walked over and opened the door. It was the master bathroom. The tiled walls were black and the tiles on the floor were shades of grey. There was a band of small gold tiles on the wall that circled the room. A large room at that. On one side was a giant bath tub and on the other was a HUGE, HUGE shower. One that she stood in the middle stuck her hands straight, and spun, she wouldn’t even get close to touching the wall. It had dual head shower hoses that faced each other and sprayed water in opposite directions. She nodded her head in approval, even though she was confused about why they even did that in the first place. On the opposite wall, there was a double sink with black marble and a long mirror. Both the master bed and the master bath reminded her of space. Then, she got an idea.

  
She rushed into the bedroom and took out the Naruto book. She quickly stuffed it in the bottom left drawer in the desk. She dropped her phone charger on top of the desk and took out her phone. It somehow had internet and there was an infinity symbol next to the full battery symbol.  _ Interesting… _ She stuffed it back in her pocket and ran down the hallway, picking up the envelope of money she didn’t realize she had dropped. She took out the money and stuffed it in one of her coat pockets. She already knew how much there was. She could tell by the weight, and it would be was too much for what she wanted to do. She wasn’t going to use much of it anyways. She bolted out the door, almost forgetting to lock it behind her, as she ran to the market.


End file.
